Belonging
by Jane Doe Re Me
Summary: "You're not one of them. You'll never BE one of them" he said. "No I'm not, and I WILL never be one of them, but..." she swallowed, hesitant to confess what she didn't want to admit even to herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know why I fell in love with Logan?...Alec?...He knew what I was. After ten years of hiding, someone had figured it out, and didn't run or turn me in. Sure he wanted to use me and my Manticore given gifts, but even that was a kind of relief. With him I didn't have to hide. It was refreshing."

"So you chose him over us because he was what Max, a stellar substitute?" Alec shook his head and threw back the last of his drink. "Most people give up the imitation when the real deal comes along."

"It's _complicated_"

Alec threw down a few bills. "Screw complicated." He slid off the stool and began slipping on his coat.

"You don't spend half your life pretending with-out it becoming real Alec"

He turned toward the door "You're not one of them. You'll never BE one of them"

"No"

He paused.

"No I'm not, and I WILL never be one of them, but..." she swallowed, hesitant to confess what she didn't want to admit even to herself.

"But," prompted Alec with a cocky twist of the lip as he leaned back against the stool.

"I'm..." she looked away searching for words, caught her reflection in the mirror behind the bar and flinched "…tamed. A house pet among attack dogs..."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You're afraid of us?" He half asked, half stated incredulously.

"No...I don't belong…"

"You don't belong with THEM."

"No…I don't belong _anywhere_, but with Logan…"

Alec straightened up, studying Max with a contemplative look. "He's your security blanket."

Max scowled as she straightened up, an indignant response at the tip of her tongue, when she met Alec's eyes for a brief moment and deflated. Slumping into her chair she muttered at her cup, "Put like that, it sounds pathetic doesn't it?"

"Very, it's time to grow up Max. Every family has its black sheep, you're ours and we wouldn't give you up for anything."

It was Max's turn to raise her eyebrows half incredulously.

"Okay, Mole might trade you for a box of Cubans, but I'd get you back, scouts honor"

Max fought back a smile. "You were never a scout Alec"

"Actually there was this woman in Ukraine who had a thing for…" Max clipped the back of his head.

"There's the violent chick we all know and love. Let's get back…TC needs its leader."

Max grew serious, "TC needs YOU."

"No, that's not how it works Max. Here's the deal, you tame the attack dogs, teach us to play nice with the ordinaries, and we'll help you get your claws back."

Max growled "I was never de-clawed."

"That's the spirit Maxie." Alec picked Max's coat off the stool next to her and held it out for her to slip on. She looked at Alec, the coat, and the full drink in front of her; closing her eyes she turned away and stood up shrugging into the offered coat, and letting Alec spin her toward the door.

Alec gave a goofy grin and nudged Max forward. "Homeward bound."

"Homeward bound" Max echoed silently with a hesitant smile.


	2. Deleted Scene

Below is a deleted scene from the story Belonging. I originally wrote it as a bridge between Max's confession that she didn't belong anywhere and Alec's accusation that she was using Logan as a security blanket. I deleted it because, frankly it was too much Logan. The story is about Max's insecurities and her desire to belong and this scene focused too much on Logan and Max's relationship. It also makes Max out to be a childish bitch. I didn't want this Max to return to TC with Alec and that is the point of the story; Max realizing she can belong in TC even if she doesn't fit in.

* * *

"You don't belong with THEM."

"No…I don't belong anywhere, but with Logan…"

Alec straightened up "Logan again."

"It's easy with him"

"Except for his patronizing attitude, Eyes Only, and oh ya, that whole killing him with a single touch thing."

Max gave a frustrated huff, "yes, except for that"

Alec studied Max with a contemplative look. "He's your security blanket."

Max scowled "He's not…"

"He knows what you are, but doesn't really, does he. You're a victim to him. A weapon and a victim, he doesn't get it and you like it that way. It makes it easy." Max puffed up with righteous indignation and prepared to respond. "He's your security blanket" Alec stated with finality.

Max deflated "I thought…he makes me feel like I could belong."

"But you don't"

"No…I don't"

"You build up the delusion and then it pops, and you build it up again just to fall all over again…and then…and then you become crabby and grouchy and a pain to live with Max."

Max slumped further in her chair "Put like that, it sounds pathetic doesn't it?"

"Very, it's time to grow up Max." Alec stated seriously, then he grinned patronizingly, "Every family has its black sheep, you're ours and we wouldn't give you up for anything."


End file.
